1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an engine, and more particularly to an engine that is mounted in a motorcycle.
2. Description of Related Art
Water-cooled motorcycle engines are known in which a water pump is provided at a lower side of the engine. Cooling water that is cooled by a radiator is supplied from the water pump to a water jacket provided at an upper section of the engine via a water pipe, a water hose or the like (for example, see JP-A-1-315650).
However, in such water-cooled engines, the water pipe, water hose and water pump are exposed outside of the engine. This exposed water piping and pump degrades the external appearance of the engine and increases manufacturing costs.